A Bloody Destiny
by Lily Halliwell
Summary: Finally! last chapter uploaded. Will the vampires rule the world? Will the Charmed Ones be finally defeated? find out now!
1. Bloody Encounter

Author's notes: Hi, this is a fanfic written by my sister and me, so if some things just don't check please forgive us, if there's any misspelled word or orthographic error is because neither of us is a native speaker so please be nice in your reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. well, just Joseph and Jazmin  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: uhmmm . none I guess  
  
Title: A Bloody Destiny  
  
Chapter 1 "Bloody Encounter"  
By Lil and Ale  
  
All seemed cool in the Haven. Lillie was sitting in a table in a dark corner, remembering the good times. It was only 5 am and the last person had left at 4:30 am but in 30 minutes all got quiet. The beautiful Toreador had a glass of red wine in her hands, she looked at it as if was a baby dying in her hands. The lonely place felt like her own heart: cold and hard. A red tear ran down her face. She didn't use to cry but this time she was 'sad' and the reason was the current relationship of Julian and Caitlin. She was thinking in that when she felt someone and looked at the door saying  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Cameron was wearing a blue suit, he was standing at the edge of the door and started approaching when he heard Lillie's voice.  
  
"I was just worried about you... everybody is gone you shouldn't be here, the sun is about to rise"  
  
"How long you've been there?" she said looking at him deeply.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You see... the Prince won't love you if you're dead, you know 'sunburned', right?... Besides, I remember you told me that Julian Luna isn't the only man for you" he said taking the glass of wine off her hand and sipping.  
  
She smiled "What makes you think that you could be that man?"  
  
Lillie looked at the door, the sun was rising and she hadn't feed.  
  
"You need blood" Cameron cuts his arm and offers his blood to Lillie "C'mon... it won't kill you"  
  
Lillie hesitated at first, but then she hold Cameron's arm and fed from him.  
  
*Simultaneously in the manor*  
  
It was 5 am when the alarm clock rang. Piper knew she had to wake up early if she wanted to get everything ready for that night's gig. She was very excited to have gotten 'The Corrs' to play at P3. She woke up and took a shower, she tried to keep it down so she wouldn't wake her sisters. Suddenly, she saw a yellow light entering the room.  
  
"Leo, I missed you, where were you last night? I was cold and there wasn't anyone here to keep me warm" then she gave him a kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but 'they' needed me" said Leo seeing Piper's look "You know I can't tell you what I do when I am not around, but I promise that we'll be together today" Leo kissed Piper again "Why are you all dressed up this early? Got a date with another guy?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Leo. I only have eyes for you and you know that" said Piper smiling "But as much as I want to stay here and cuddle, I need to get to P3"  
  
Piper kissed and hugged Leo once again and then went outside.  
  
She got into the car, but it didn't start.  
  
"Oh, I hate this piece of junk!" said Piper to herself "I'll have to take a cab"  
  
Right in the corner of the house a young Brujah needed desperately feeds himself and saw Piper standing waiting for a cab, but then he saw a woman closer and run after her. The woman screamed and the Brujah, scared of been caught, broke her neck and started feeding.  
  
Piper heard the woman's screaming and turned around to see what was happening. There she saw a strange creature.  
  
"C'mon, it's 5 am. Couldn't you have waited a little bit more?" said Piper approaching the creature.  
  
She sometimes wished she could live a normal life like everyone else's, but she knew it was her duty to protect the innocents. And than woman surely seemed like an innocent.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone" yelled Piper, she tried to freeze the 'demon' but she wasn't close enough.  
  
The Brujah looked at Piper and said "Go away!!!" then he morphed into wolf form and run to the Haven. His sire had told him that the night club was, indeed, a haven for all kindred.  
  
Piper ran behind it, trying to keep up with him.  
  
"How did he turn into a wolf? I just hope I am running behind a demon and not a misunderstood lover" said Piper "Ok, where are you taking me? I don't know this part of the city" Piper began to look scared  
  
The man finally reached the Haven and the door was open, he came back to his human form in front of Cameron and Lillie's staring looks.  
  
Piper ran behind him as fast as she could. She saw that he got in a place, it looked like a bar. "The Haven" she read.  
  
She got in and saw only 3 humans, but she couldn't tell if any of them was the wolf she was chasing.  
  
"We're closed" said Lillie to Piper "You should come later"  
  
Lillie knew the man was kindred and he needed blood, she had to get that girl out of there before he burst into flames.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother here, but I'm looking for a ..." Piper was about to say demon "Hmm, for someone. But I guess he isn't here"  
  
"Maybe you'd like to come and see if that person is here" Cameron thought that this girl would be perfect to feed this unknown kindred. He gave a look to the man and then to Lillie.  
  
Lillie got the message and said "Well, sure. Come and see"  
  
"I don't know" said Piper looking at the dark place, she was alone trying to vanquish a demon.  
  
"This was definitely not a good idea´ she thought.  
  
"I don't see anyone here, I think I have to go" said Piper with a shy smile.  
  
The sun was raising and, in a moment of desperation the man attacked Piper yelling "I need your blood!!!" his eyes grew green.  
  
*Back to the manor*  
  
Phoebe woke up and headed downstairs hoping she'd find Piper and the breakfast ready, but she saw nobody in the kitchen and she saw Piper's car keys in the table "Piper?" No answer, she picked up the keys to put them in the right place and had a premonition, she saw Piper surrounded by weird people in a dark place. 'The haven' read on the wall, she came back from her premonition  
  
"Oh my God, Piper!"  
  
She ran to Prue's Room "Prueee" she called.  
  
She woke up with Phoebe yelling and sounding totally panicked, she looked at her sister and saw the terror in her eyes  
  
"Pheebs calm down what happened?"  
  
She waited for her younger sister to tell her about her premonition and Piper, she changed as fast as she could and thought for a while, thinking what to do  
  
"Ok, I'll astral project to see if I can find her, you go search for some info in the book and tell Leo what's going on, oh tell Cole too, he sometimes knows more about the demons than Leo!"  
  
She sat in her bed and began astral projecting. When Prue got to the Haven she saw a man attacking Piper but she froze the vampire when it was about to attack her.  
  
"Whoa! that was close" said Piper looking around. Then, she spotted Prue. "Thank God! How did you get here?"  
  
Lillie's eyes widened "What the hell... who are you??"  
  
Piper looked at Lillie.  
  
"You should be fr... " Piper looked at the ceiling and said "This is definitely not a good time to give me more power. You've done nothing but make my life harder. You like seeing me suffer, huh?"  
  
Piper was so busy talking to 'them' that she didn't notice that Lillie was staring at her.  
  
"Sorry ... My name is Piper Halliwell and I am ... I am out of here"  
  
"You're a wise woman" a big smile appeared in Cameron's face "a witch"  
  
Piper turned to see Cameron. She was shocked, how did he know?.  
  
"You didn't freeze either and ... why did you call me witch?"  
  
"You're a witch, right? yes I'm sure. What are you looking for?"  
  
Slowly walking behind Cameron, Prue said "Hey do you have a problem with her?" She waited for him to turn around to face her "Then deal with ME!" She punched him in the face "Piper RUN I'll take care of her!"  
  
Cameron fell on the floor and touched his cheek "Ouch" he said smiling "good left"  
  
"Wait, why did you do that for? He doesn't seem evil. The guy frozen there, is the evil one" said Piper  
  
"He knows we're witches, he was going to attack you!" said Prue  
  
Lillie was puzzled, she looked at Prue and her eyes began to grow green "Ok, hold on. You come here, break into my club, punch my friend, freeze this guy. I don't know who you are, but you will have to go now or I'll call the police!"  
  
"She' s right! c'mon Piper, lets get out of here!" Prue pushed her sister outside.  
  
After Prue and Piper left Julian entered the Haven and stayed in the shadows until Lillie felt his presence, she looked at him and he said "You weren't at home. I thought you may need help" then he glanced a dark look to Cameron and said "I see you already have all the help you needed"  
  
Lillie looked at Julian and said toughly "Julian, I'm amazed you're here. I thought you were with Caitlin"  
  
"My relationship with Caitlin does not matter in this moment. What are you doing with this Brujah?!" his words were firm but his expression didn't change.  
  
"If you let me interfere" said Cameron out loud "There's a kindred frozen by a witch just there" he pointed at the guy who suddenly unfrozen and looked at them.  
  
"Wha... what happens here???" says the guy clearly disturbed "Where's the girl??? I need blood!!! Oh My God it's happening!!!" The sun hit him and he burst into flames screaming, then he died.  
  
"It's a shame we couldn't ask him anything" said Lillie.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
-How's so far? Next chapter. soon!!!- 


	2. Worth of my trust

Chapter 2 "Worth Of My Trust"  
  
Meanwhile Piper went outside with Prue.  
  
"This is a weird neighborhood and certainly a very strange place ... What are they? you know, that girl and the two guys, they aren't human, that's for sure"  
  
Then a man stepped out from the shadows. It was Frank, the human cop who had been waiting to catch some information about Julian Luna. Frank walked towards Piper and said "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous. I thought you said the people inside aren't human so I think you already meet my friends"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Piper scared, she hadn't seen him arrive "Are you like them?"  
  
"Me? no, never!" he said in a rude tone. Then he slowed it down "They're not like us. They're night creatures. This isn't a place for girls like you"  
  
"Night creatures? Like in vampires?" asked Piper looking nervous, she had never seen one with her own eyes "I've seen worst things that vampires and I've been able to handle them, but ... I do think it is a good idea to get out of here. May I ask who you are and why you are so concerned about us?"  
  
Frank stretched out his hand and said "I'm sorry. I'm Detective Frank Kohanek" then he looked at her and added hopefully "You believe in vampires???"  
  
"I believe in everything, from vampires to demons. I think that the only thing I am starting to doubt about is true love" said Piper sighing "Sorry about that... Nice to meet you" she stretched her  
  
hand "My name is Piper ... Piper Halliwell and this is my sister Prue"  
  
Frank showed a shy smile because of Piper's comment about true love, then he said "Well miss Halliwell this is not a place for you, it's better if you go now... uh, maybe you would like to pass by the station and tell me what exactly did you see in there" he handed her a card "It's been a pleasure to meet you" he looked at Prue "and you"  
  
Prue smiled at Frank "I'm sure she'll! We better go now!" she took Piper's arm and said "I don't have much time, I mean the astral... I have to get you out of here, lets go to the manor and see what Phoebe and Leo found out!" She leaded Piper to a main street "We need to find you a cab!"  
  
Piper stopped a cab to go home.  
  
"Prue, you go back to the manor, I'll arrive in 10 ok?" Piper got into the cab and headed home. When she arrived, she opened the door and saw Prue, Phoebe and Leo "Did you find anything?" she asked  
  
Leo hugged Piper "I'm so glad you are ok, we were worried sick here" he pointed to the sky and added "What 'they' told me is that you were chasing a vampire. San Francisco is full of them"  
  
"I was very scared, Leo ..." Piper looked at him and felt happy to see him, she missed him "Are we supposed to get rid of the vampires or is that Buffy's job?"  
  
Leo laughed at Piper's comment "Honey, you watched too much tv. Nobody is supposed to get rid of vampires, they have always existed and they will always be around us"  
  
Piper looked at her watch "Oh no, it's so late. I should've been at P3 2 hours ago. Today is the big concert and nothing is ready" Piper began getting very nervous, she kissed Phoebe and Prue on the cheek and then kissed Leo's lips "Don't arrive too late, ok? The show starts at 8" then she left.  
  
Prue saw Piper leaving to P3, and turned to Leo "So Leo, those vampires, they're out there drinking innocents blood and we know that, but still we're supposed to pretend we don't? They could have killed Piper today!"  
  
Leo looked at her and answered "I wouldn't let them harm Piper or any one of you for that matter, but we can't do anything, there are millions of vampires in San Francisco and in the rest of the world. They're stronger than you, Prue, and if you go messing up with them, they'll start looking for a fight with you.. I've gotta go 'they' are calling me" and he orbed.  
  
Prue was not comfortable about the vampires, knowing they're killing innocents she decided to go check on her sister at her club.  
  
*Simultaneously at Julian's house*  
  
"I don't think he knows anything at all. He was just a hunger kindred looking for a haven" said Cameron  
  
Julian cleared his throat "Is this the work of a witch?" he asked "I haven't seen one in this part of the city since 1980"  
  
"You knew about this. How many supernatural magic things exist that I am not aware of?" asked Lillie upset.  
  
"I think the most important thing to do now is to protect the masquerade. We have to assure that witch doesn't say anything about us" said Cameron firmly to the Prince.  
  
Julian did not trust in Cameron's sudden notion of conscience but he knew he was right "I agree. I'll tell Cash to visit that witch. And Lillie... I want to talk to you if you have the time. I'll see you at night" He left them with a warning look at Cameron.  
  
In the P3 Piper was trying to calm herself.  
  
"Ok, everything is alright, Piper. You have 8 hours to get everything ready" she said to herself  
  
With Frank's information about Piper, Cash could easily find the club called P3. He entered and looked for the owner, after a bartender told him where was Piper he walked towards her and said "Hi, are you Piper Halliwell?"  
  
"Yes, who wants to know?" asked Piper looking at him, he looked like a nice guy "Are you here with the group?"  
  
"No, my name's Cash and uh... I want to talk to you about the incident in a club called the Haven this morning" Cash didn't think that this girl could represent a danger for the masquerade, but he had to be sure.  
  
"Oh, are you a cop?" asked Piper, he didn't look like one.  
  
"No. What did you see when you got into the Haven? look I don't want to be rude but this is important for us" he looked at her deeply, he didn't want to hypnotize her... yet.  
  
"I didn't see anything, it was too dark. There were three persons there and I was looking for a ... a friend, but I couldn't find him, so I left" explained Piper trying to sound as confident as possible.  
  
Cash knew for sure she was lying, Julian had explained to him the whole story "Look, I'm not a cop but I do need to know if you saw something"  
  
He didn't want to hypnotize her because she'll fall asleep for at least 3 hours so he decided to go straight to the point "I know you're a witch. Here's the deal: I don't expose your secret and you don't tell anything about what you saw at the Haven" his eyes were looking at her more directly and deeper as if he was getting inside her soul.  
  
"You are one of them, aren't you?" asked Piper looking at him, she tried to look down, but she couldn't "I'm not afraid of you, I've also made some research about you and I won't tell anyone what I know, I just want to make sure we are safe around you"  
  
Cash knew this was a smart witch "We have coexisted since the ancient times" he turned his back "there's nothing to be worried, I'm just trying to protect the ones I care... just like you do"  
  
Piper smiled "There's daylight now, how are you going to go back?" asked Piper not sure if she was being silly.  
  
Cash smiled too and said "We can stay at the sun light one day after feeding" he looked back to Piper and said "I think I must go... we also have rules, if you have troubles with one of 'my kind' just let me know" he gave her a card with the address of 'The Haven' "If I'm not there you can talk to the owner Lillie Langtry"  
  
"Thank you very much" said Piper smiling.  
  
She thought that guy was nice, but she couldn't take the chance of inviting him back to the club. "Hmm, good luck" Piper walked away.  
  
"Yeah, I need it" said Cash, then he disappeared.  
  
After Cash left, Piper continued getting ready for that night's concert, but she couldn't stop thinking about the vampires. When she was looking for a tissue in her bag, Frank's card dropped to the floor.  
  
"Inspector Kohanec? Oh, what would he say if I call him?" said Piper to herself.  
  
She took the phone and waited for someone to answer.  
  
Frank answered the phone "Kohanek" he said.  
  
"Hello, this is Piper Halliwell, I don't know if you remember me, we met at a club today" said Piper sounding nervous, she was regretting having called him.  
  
"Sure, I remember you miss Halliwell" said Frank gladly to Piper had called "What can I do for you? Do you know something about our friends?"  
  
"I don't want to get in your way, so if you are busy, please let me know. I just want to ask you how much you know about them" said Piper playing with the phone cord.  
  
"Listen, it's not a good idea discussing this by phone. If you have the time meet me at your place tonight. All I can say is that they're persons to be care of, so please stay away as far as possible"  
  
"I'll have a concert here at 8, The Corrs are playing, maybe you could come by and we could talk when my sisters and my husband are here" said Piper making an emphasis on the word 'husband'.  
  
"Ok, see you at 8. What was the name of your club?" asked Frank. He was very excited that someone would actually believe him and that girl hadn't laughed in his face... yet.  
  
"It's P3. You can't miss it, it's the only club around here" said Piper "See you at 8"  
  
*In Julian's house*  
  
Cash had communicated Julian what had happened with Piper. Still the Prince wasn't calmed yet. A witch could put the masquerade in danger, besides Cash had talked only with one and Lillie said there were two of them.  
  
"Maybe I should visit the other witch, just to be sure" he thought.  
  
*Near P3*  
  
Prue answered her cell phone as she parked her car at near p3 "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Prue" Phoebe said taking a sip of coffee. "Where are you?"  
  
"Hi Pheebs, I'm arriving at P3" She said "Are you coming over?"  
  
Phoebe answered "I'm on my way" and hung up.  
  
It was 8:00 pm and Frank was standing outside P3 looking at the people in and out. Finally he decided to enter and walked towards the club. Inside he looked around looking for Piper.  
  
Piper was behind the bar preparing some drinks and making sure the sound worked ok. She checked her watch and began looking around to see if she could start the show. Suddenly, she saw a man who looked like Frank, the guy she had met earlier that day, she approached to his side "Hello, I'm Piper, do you remember me? we met this morning" she smiled  
  
Frank stretched out his hand and said "Sure Miss Halliwell" he smiled "So... a nice club you have here"  
  
Piper smiled "Thank you, have a seat anywhere you want, the show will start in 2 minutes. Can I offer you anything to drink?"  
  
"Uhm no thanks, in fact I would like to talk about you know who" said Frank.  
  
Piper stared at him "I'd rather do that when my sisters and my husband are around..." Piper looked around and added "Please take a seat on that couch there, I'll be with you in a second, ok? I'm going go find Leo and I'll introduce The Corrs"  
  
"Sure" Frank said  
  
Piper went up the stage "Please give a big applause to THE CORRS", she made sure the band started playing and went back to Frank. "I am back, my husband will be here in a minute"  
  
"Ok, first of all let me tell you one thing: I don't like this 'people' and as soon as I could I'll destroy them all. But for now I only want to keep them away from innocents" stated Frank  
  
Piper looked at him with a puzzled look "You are talking about the vampires, right? I am not very familiar with them, I had never seen one before"  
  
"Yes ma'am I'm talking about them. You see, they're not the usual vampires we see in a movie or in a book. They resemble to us more than we wanted. They have law and punishment, a very bloody punishment. And I'm here to warn you... Stay away from Kindred. They're not the kind of people you would like to have as enemies" his tone was low and sober. His eyes were always looking at Piper's face, as if he wanted to ask for help.  
  
"Inspector, you are scaring me. And you have to know that I have no intention of fighting them in any sense, I hope they respect my life as I am going to respect theirs" Piper stared at Frank "Oh, by the way, please do call me Piper"  
  
"I'm Frank then. It wasn't my intention to scare you, Piper. I only wanted to warn you about their kind" he smiled.  
  
"I'm very familiar with ..." Piper was about to say monsters, but she knew she had to choose her words carefully "species of their kind, I mean, I've seen pretty weird things in my time" Piper looked away, hoping Frank hadn't gotten what she'd said.  
  
"I'm sure you are" Frank smiled "I mean managing this club, you must have meet very strange people"  
  
In that moment Prue Entered P3 and saw Piper talking to a guy "Hey Piper, sorry I'm late!" she said whitout letting Piper answer Frank's question.  
  
Piper smiled at Prue "Prue, this is Inspector... hmm, Frank, we met him this morning, remember? We were just talking about this morning's incident" Piper turned to face Frank "This is my big sister Prue, you remember her?"  
  
"Of course, hello again Miss Prue. If you still want to know more about vampires, you can ask me anything"  
  
"Thank you, but I think I have enough information already. The less you come in touch with them, the better, right?" said Piper  
  
"About the vampires?" asked Prue  
  
"Yes, Prue. I don't want to know anything about vampires, demons or warlocks. I just want my life to be normal. I wanna forget about all this and have a healthy marriage" Piper was only talking to Prue, then she realized Frank was looking at her "Sister stuff" she added  
  
"Yes I agree with you Miss Piper but you need to know the enemy to be prepared for him" said Frank smiling.  
  
"But my husband said they weren't enemies. He specifically told us that if got away from them, they wouldn't come here and attack us" Piper's voice sounded like a cry for help, she needed Prue or Leo to back her up  
  
"I knew it! If they're killing innocents they could only be enemies! I think we better listen to what he has to say Piper!" said Prue  
  
"You never know. Once you enter in their lives you can't escape so easily" Frank's voice was sad now.  
  
Prue looked at Piper and turned to Frank "How much you know about them?" She stopped for a while "How and why you know about them???"  
  
"I had the pleasure of being part of their world when I met my only love... Alexandra" he paused to picture Alexandra's face in his mind "She was a vampire and they kill her"  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry" Piper didn't know what else to say  
  
"It's ok. But now I'm fighting to stop them, I'm sorry if I scare you... listen, everything you want to know about them you can ask me"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, thank you. But I don't think I'll ever need your help, right Prue?" said Piper looking at her sister, then she went back to look at Frank "Would you like a drink now?"  
  
"No thanks I should better going now, bye" he left feeling terribly bad about Alexandra's memory.  
  
Phoebe walked into P3 and walked over to the bar.  
  
"Hey guys," she said "Sorry I couldn't get here earlier I have finals tomorrow and I had to study. So what happened while I wasn't here?"  
  
"Nothing very important" said Piper smiling "You know the usual, the band just finished playing, this guy came and told us about some ..." Piper lowered her voice "vampires" Piper looked at  
  
Phoebe "So, are you ready for your finals, Phoebs?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna be ok." Phoebe said "So what did this guys tell you about?"  
  
Then, Julian entered the P3. His tall, dark figure seemed to have an hypnotic effect in the people. A girl walked towards him, she looked like a groupie. The prince was hungry. After she talked to him for a while they both went to the bathroom, a few minutes later Julian came out, stronger. The girl woke up a little dizzy, then she went to her car without knowing what happened.  
  
Julian looked for the owner, he asked the bartender who pointed at Piper. He walked towards her and said "Good night. Can I speak to you Miss Halliwell?"  
  
Piper was about to tell Phoebe the whole story when she heard a man talking to her, so she turned to face the guy. He was very attractive and his glance was almost hypnotizing.  
  
"Good night" said Piper not being able to take her eyes off of his "Do we know each other?"  
  
"No, miss Halliwell. I'm only a friend. I would like to talk to you" said Julian.  
  
"Alright, go ahead, I'm listening Mr ..." Piper stared at him waiting for him to say his name.  
  
"My name is Julian Luna" said Julian stretching out his hand "I take it you're the own of this place. It's a very nice club, so warm and full of life. I think we can chat in a more intimate place, about businesses of course" Julian's eyes were inside Piper's mind, he was reading her aura.  
  
Piper smiled. There was something in that man that attracted her  
  
"Talk about what, Mr. Luna? what businesses do we have? We could go to my office if you wish" Piper pointed a little door backstage.  
  
Suddenly a man appeared. It wasn't human but kindred, his eyes grew green as he approached Julian. He saw him talking to a woman, then the Brujah known as Joseph Reagan jumped on the prince while his fangs grew. The music stopped and everyone started screaming and running towards the exit.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	3. Til Death Do Us Part

Chapter 3 "Til Death Do Us Part"  
  
Piper heard the people screaming and turned around to see what was happening. In that moment she saw a beast, or she thought he was one. She lifted her hands, hoping she wouldn't blow the whole club, but her power had worked. However, one thing surprised her, she had only frozen the monster and Julian, people continued running towards the exit.  
  
"Whoa, how did that happen?" said Piper aloud while she stared at her new demon guest.  
  
But Joseph wasn't alone. Five more vampires had arrived and were hitting and punching most of the scared people that was trying to get out. The vampires surrounded Piper, Julian and Joseph, one of them yelled "Witch!!! release them!  
  
Piper tried to freeze the other vampires, but she only managed to explode a trash can.  
  
"Oh, this isn't good. Leeeeo" yelled Piper while she lifted her hands again, blowing a chair.  
  
Phoebe was trying to help the rest of the people to get out while kicking some vampires' asses and Prue was trying to help Piper.  
  
Julian and Joseph got unfrozen and the prince attacked him saying "I see that the Brujah leader sends other people to do his dirty job!"  
  
The fight was intense and the other vampires were looking at them just waiting. The entire club was being destroyed while Julian and Joseph fought furiously like a pair of beasts.  
  
"Stop!!!!!" yelled Piper "Can't you see you are destroying someone else's property? STOP THIS MINUTE"  
  
Piper lifted her hands and blew up a table but the vampires didn't seem to notice.  
  
Suddenly the three saw a white light appearing "Finally Leo, what took you so long? Tell us, how do we get rid of these monsters?" said Prue.  
  
"Calm down. These monsters are vampires, and you don't want to get rid of them, trust me. If you mess up with them, they'll want to kill all of you. You are not their problem right now, just let them fight between them, don't interfere" said Leo with a soothing voice.  
  
"But they are destroying my club, Leo. Why does P3 have to be the meeting point of all evil?" asked Piper.  
  
"Ok Leo, I don't care what the elders say, there are innocents' lives in stake here, so we have to do something about it" after having said that, Prue used her power to throw every vampire against the wall "That'll teach them not to mess with the mighty Charmed Ones"  
  
Julian got up and said to Prue "I am really sorry, but I must ask you to stay out of this" then Joseph took a knife from the bar and stabbed Julian on the side making him scream in pain. Julian took out the knife from his ribs and his eyes grew green, then he lifted Joseph from his t-shirt and threw him against the wall.  
  
Piper covered her eyes "Whoa, this is getting too violent" she uncovered her eyes and yelled "That's it pals, if you wanna fight, you'll have to do it outside, this is a nightclub not a box ring"  
  
Joseph looked at Piper and then he attacked her. Julian tried to stop him but the prince was still bleeding so the Brujah stabbed Piper's stomach, threw Leo against the bar leaving him unconscious and then threw the knife to Prue.  
  
Piper couldn't say anything, her stomach was hurting too much. "L-e-o p-l-e- a-s-e" she said between big breaths asking for help.  
  
Prue saw Piper and her eyes began glowing with rage  
  
"You are paying for this" she yelled at the vampire and threw the knife towards his heart, hoping that would kill him, but nothing happened.  
  
Joseph took the knife out of his heart and smiled at Prue saying "Stupid witch" then he looked down at his tie, it was covered by blood "You're gonna pay for this!!!".  
  
The Brujah flew towards Prue and got her by the throat, then he whispered on her face "You could have lived if you'd have taken Julian's advice... Say good bye, witch!" and he cut Prue's neck in front of the terrified Piper.  
  
Julian got Joseph and said "STUPID BRUJAH!!! You know you can't take a human life without permission!!! You've put us in danger!!!" but when he was about to kill the Brujah, the other vampires threw him against the bar and run to the exit taking Joseph with them.  
  
Piper saw what the vampire did to Prue, but was too terrified to say something, and her stomach hurt too much.  
  
"P-r-u-e n-o" she said between what seemed to be Piper's last breaths.  
  
Leo finally recovered and ran to Piper trying to heal her, then he, rushed towards Prue trying to make sure Piper could hold on a little bit more. He put his hands on her, but nothing happened, he knew Prue was dead.  
  
When he was about to tell his wife about her sister's death, he heard Piper's last breath of air and saw his wife lying dead beside her older sister.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. A Strange Premonition

Chapter 4 "A Strange Premonition"  
  
"No Piper, you can't die" Leo put his hands on top of Piper, but nothing happened "Come on, work. I won't let my wife die. I have broken many rules and I am willing to break a thousand more to save her"  
  
Leo began crying "Piper I love you. You have made me realize what true happiness is, I need you here by my side. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me" when he finished saying those words, his hands began to glow and Piper coughed "Piper, you are back!!!!"  
  
Piper looked at Leo, his image seemed all blurry "What happened? Where's Prue?" Piper whispered while she spoke. She tried to get up and saw Prue, she rushed towards her big sister and held her in her arms.  
  
"Prue, please, don't leave me here all alone. PLEASE" Piper said that between sobs "No please. Leo do something, damn it, don't just stand there"  
  
Leo hugged his wife. "I'm sorry Piper, but 'they' don't let me heal her, her time came, Piper and we can't cheat death, you know that. On the other hand, I could heal you because you are my wife, because I love you and I needed you here"  
  
"I need Prue, how am I supposed to live without her?" yelled Piper between tears. She walked away from Leo "Don't you dare touching me, this is all your fault. If Prue is dead is because you never let us kill those monsters"  
  
While Piper and Leo argued Julian approached them and said "I am really sorry. We can't kill humans, it breaks the rules of the masquerade. I can bring her to life, but I must ask you not to tell what happened today" his voice was calm and low. For him this kind of things were usual.  
  
Piper saw Julian "You could? how? you mean that you could you know..."  
  
"I can embrace her. I can make her what I am" said Julian who was concerned when he saw Piper. He didn't like what he was, but he was responsible for a death and he couldn't think of anything else to fix it.  
  
Piper considered Julian's offer for a moment, but she decided to reject it. "Thank you, Mr. Luna, but I. we can't accept that. I'd rather remember Prue as the great sister she was, than having her as a monster like you" Piper wasn't thinking what she was  
  
saying and after she said those words, she regretted it.  
  
'Good decision' Julian thought "Then I must ask you to keep silence about this" he said to Piper.  
  
Piper nodded "Whatever. Now, please leave my club"  
  
Leo tried to get close to Piper, but she moved away again. "Piper, you have the right to cry, to mourn, even to yell at me, but you know that Prue had to go and life must go on. Come on, honey, we'll prepare her a big beautiful funeral, ok sweetie?"  
  
Piper began crying louder "Leo, I'm going to go look for Phoebe, I think she's trying to calm all the people that ran out of the club. I have to tell her what just happened" Piper left Leo's side and went outside.  
  
Then a young woman with very white skin and long dark hair saw a crying Piper rushing towards the door, she recognized her as the club's owner "Excuse me, I am Paige Matthews. I am very sorry about your loss"  
  
Piper slowed down and looked at Paige, she noticed that she had her own mother's eyes "How did you know about Prue? not even my other sister knows"  
  
Paige shrugged and looked down" I was here with my boyfriend when that happened, I kinda disappeared when I saw the guy killing Prue, but now I reappeared again. I don't know how"  
  
Piper ignored Paige's last comment and continued walking. "I will see you later. I have to find Phoebe"  
  
Piper looked for her little sister all over the club, when she was about to give up, she saw Phoebe in a corner with a table over her left leg "Oh my God, Phoebe, are you ok? can you move?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head "No, please help me, I think my leg is broken. Piper, why are you crying? are you ok? did anything bad happen?"  
  
"Let me get you out of here first" said Piper moving the table and lifting Phoebe "Leo will take care of that later"  
  
Piper stared at Phoebe and then added shaking "Prue is dead, a vampire killed her and we can't bring her back, Phoebs. Now it's you and me" Piper hugged Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe stared at Piper, she couldn't believe what she had just heard "Oh my God, Piper. What are we going to do? Can't Leo heal her?"  
  
Piper shook her head "Let's get you healed, Phoebs. Oh, a girl named Paige came and she dropped this" Piper gave Phoebe what seemed to be a lock.  
  
Phoebe took the lock. As soon as she had it in her hand, she had a premonition. She saw a little girl in her mom's arms inside a church. When her vision ended, she looked at Piper "I saw mom carrying a girl, she was giving this girl to a nun inside the church. Who do you say this lock belongs to?"  
  
Meanwhile in some safe place near P3 Joseph was in the floor bleeding intensely but his injury started healing. The other Brujah were looking at him "This is not the end, gentlemen" he said smiling.  
  
NOPE, NOT THE END. YET  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. An Angry Monster

Chapter 5 "An Angry Monster"  
  
"Joseph? the Brujah killer? You must be wrong, Julian. He died a long time ago" said Lillie after hearing what had happened in P3.  
  
"It was Joseph. I saw him killing a witch. All this years and he hasn't change... he's the same Brujah bastard we knew at Chicago" said Julian looking at his glass of wine. Julian had met her in the Haven after the fight.  
  
(Author's note: Joseph was a Brujah embraced without permission. He only wanted blood and never followed the kindred rules, that's why he become a personal killer for the Brujah prince of New York. He tried to kill Julian several years ago but he missed, after that he became a fled kindred and someone said to Julian, thirteen years ago, that he was dead)  
  
"He broke the masquerade. You know he must die. What happened to the other witch? are we safe?" said Lillie to Julian as if he had just forgiven Joseph.  
  
"Don't worry, he will die... We are safe for now. It seems like the witches were sisters. The one who survived could want a revenge and we cannot risk the masquerade" He sipped his wine "I want you to find out about this witches. I think there are three of them."  
  
He looked at Lillie, put his glass on the table and then he got out from the Haven.  
  
Meanwhile in the basement of Julian's house: "I can sense you, Cash" Daedalus was painting. He didn't have the need of turning his head to see who was standing behind him "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Joseph is alive" answered Cash  
  
Daedalus stopped painting and turned to Cash. He looked angry instead of surprised "Are you sure?" he asked  
  
"He tried to kill Julian a moment ago. He says a witch was killed in a club called P3" said Cash  
  
"A witch? I haven't heard of a witch since 1985. What's her relationship with Joseph?" said Daedalus while returning to his painting.  
  
"None that I know of. But Julian said we must be careful, because she had a sister who has incredible powers. The prince thinks she could want to revenge her sister's death."  
  
Cash stepped inside the room "But that's of no importance. Julian wants you to kill Joseph. He endangered the masquerade" he said  
  
Daedalus thought for a moment, then he looked at Cash saying "It will be a pleasure for me"  
  
Cash nodded and left the room.  
  
Back to P3 Piper was worried and puzzled about Phoebe's premonition.  
  
"A girl named Paige, and now that you've mentioned mom, I noticed this girl had mom's eyes, but I don't understand" Piper started walking back and forward at P3 "Let's get you healed, then we'll go home and we'll figured all this out"  
  
Piper turned away from Phoebe and saw Prue lying on the floor, she began crying again.  
  
"Prue, why did you have to leave me all alone here? don't you understand that I won't be able to live without you?" she started sobbing on top of Prue's chest "I won't be able to survive, I only have Phoebe and Leo left ..."  
  
Leo orbed in and approached Piper, but she moved away from him.  
  
"Piper, honey, you need to let her go. You need to continue your work as the Charmed Ones. In fact, I have something to tell you ..." Leo was about to speak when he saw Phoebe's leg, he went by her side and healed her.  
  
"This is going to be hard on you both, especially now that you've just lost Prue, but we can't risk losing more innocents lives ... Phoebe, Piper, you have another sister, her name is Paige. She is your mother's and Sam's daughter" he said while healing Phoebe.  
  
Piper looked at him with an angry glance  
  
"What? that girl is actually our sister ... I mean, our middle sister? This can't be happening. 'They' can't do this, Prue won't be replaced. SHE WON'T "  
  
Phoebe went to hug Piper "Honey, I know this is hard, but we have to go find Paige and tell her. We'll get used to this, we'll have the power of three again"  
  
"I don't want the power of three, I don't want to be a witch, I don't give a damn about Paige, I just want Prue back, can't you understand it? She was everything to me" Piper turned to face Leo "I can't understand how 'they' let this happen. How can the elders be so cruel to take away from me what I loved the most. I am not willing to continue protecting innocents, I don't care about them anymore. I failed, I couldn't protect the greatest innocent, I couldn't save Prue" Piper fell to her knees crying, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Piper, we'll get over this together. We have to. Remember when mom died? we got through it, the same happened when Grams died. We will have to be strong, honey. Now, can we go look for Paige?" asked Phoebe combing Piper's hair when her fingers.  
  
Piper shook her head  
  
"I don't want to go look for her, I don't want to see Paige. Paige won't replace Prue, if 'they' are thinking we're gonna forget our sister because we have a new one, well then, they are mistaken. If you want, Phoebe, you go look for her, but I will go home and take the appropriate time to mourn her death"  
  
Piper got up and left the club.  
  
The next morning Lillie heard about Prue's funeral, she decided to go there and look for some answers about these mysterious witches. She arrived early to the church and waited outside.  
  
Piper arrived alone to Prue's funeral, she wasn't in the mood to talk to Phoebe or Leo. When she arrived at the church, she noticed nobody was here but a woman. Piper walked past her and opened the door, walked in and remained staring at the coffin. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I will miss you so much, Prue" she whispered  
  
Lillie was standing behind Piper. Like all the vampires, she appeared there suddenly without making a single noise.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Halliwell. May I speak to you?" said Lillie with her beautiful Toreador smile and her hypnotic icy-blue eyes.  
  
Piper wiped the tears off her face and turned around. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially a stranger. Who was she?  
  
Piper nodded "Where did you know Prue from? work?"  
  
"In fact I knew you both from the same place. Remember when you were chasing a man and entered to a club called the Haven?" she asked.  
  
Lillie didn't stop smiling. She couldn't understand the sadness Piper was feeling.  
  
"Yes, I remember now" whispered Piper "The service will start in 10 minutes. Thank you for coming" Piper had no idea what that woman was doing there, but she didn't feel like talking too much.  
  
"I didn't mind to pry but if you'd want to talk to me just a few minutes. I think your life is in danger" Lillie didn't like the churches very much so she didn't want to stay for the service.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes "So, what else is new? my life is in danger everyday, and you know, I might as well like to be dead physically, because emotionally, I died the day Prue's life was taken away from me" she said.  
  
"I don't know why this is so important to you, but I was sent to know who you are. Tell me... are you one of the 'chosen witches'?" Lillie asked.  
  
"Who sent you?" whispered Piper staring at Lillie "I used to be one of the mighty witches, but not anymore, now I am only Piper Halliwell, sister of the beloved Prue Halliwell. I am giving up my powers"  
  
"The Charmed Ones. I have heard about you but I never thought I'd meet one of you. Well if you're not longer a witch I have to go" Lillie turned her back but didn't stop talking  
  
"But let me warn you to keep an eye open. You made Joseph angry" she said.  
  
"Are you one of them too?" asked Piper louder so Lillie could hear "Are you one of those monsters who killed my sister?"  
  
Lillie turned back to Piper. Her expression changed.  
  
"I'm not a monster Ms Halliwell" said Lillie with a stoic face "humans made me what I am... just like you. Besides why would I want to kill your sister?"  
  
"So, you are one of them then. One of you killed a good person, the best person ever, that makes him a monster and I don't trust anyone anymore, one of your kind took away what mattered the most to me, don't you get it?" Piper felt like crying again.  
  
"I've seen so many monsters in my life and, believe me Ms Halliwell, I'm not one. And you have no idea the kind of evil Joseph is" Her smile had disappeared and her eyes looked colder.  
  
"I don't care if this Joseph comes here and kills me, he'd do me a favor. In fact, if you are one of them, why don't you kill me right now?" Piper began yelling "Come on, kill me, this life is worthless without Prue"  
  
Lillie got Piper by the throat and lifted her from the floor pulling her against the wall.  
  
"Listen to me. There are worse things than death. If I'd like to kill you, you would be dead. Don't play with me, witch or I won't care about the rules and I'll make you suffer like never before. I do not care you are one of the Charmed Ones, right now you're just a worthless human to me. If you want to die just shoot yourself but never call me a monster! You get it?! I'm not like Joseph. I would not kill you fast!" said Lillie nearly yelling at Piper's face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	6. A Lesson To Learn

Chapter 6 "A Lesson To Learn"  
  
After a moment Lillie released Piper and stared at her.  
  
Piper looked at Lillie from the ground, she didn't say anything. She just stood up while still staring at Lillie.  
  
"I am really sorry, I never meant to say that" whispered Piper  
  
"Monsters do not exist Ms Halliwell, we are humans without mortal boundaries... It is a shame we didn't meet in different circumstances. I'm sorry for your loss" Lillie's eyes got back to normal.  
  
Piper gave Lillie a fake smile, she didn't feel like smiling for real.  
  
"Thank you. Are you staying for the service?" she asked  
  
Lillie looked at the church and said "I don't like churches Miss Halliwell" Then she left.  
  
Piper saw Lillie leaving and went to sit down at the front row waiting for Phoebe and Leo to arrive and for the service to start.  
  
A man dressed in a black suit and a sober tie entered the church and spotted a woman in the first row and walked towards her.  
  
"Miss Halliwell? Do you remember me? I'm Frank Kohanek. I read the obituary in the newspaper" said the man.  
  
Piper looked at the man  
  
"Thank you for coming, mister Kohanek, are you staying in for the service?" Piper looked at the door and saw Phoebe walking in.  
  
"I am sorry for arriving late, but Cole arrived and we ..." Phoebe looked at Piper who didn't seem to happy about her comment, then turned to face Frank "I don't believe we've met. I am Phoebe Halliwell" said Phoebe.  
  
"My name is Frank Kohanek. I knew your sister for a little time. I'm sorry for your loss" he stretched out his hand.  
  
Phoebe smiled "Thank you. Where did you know Prue from?"  
  
"Uhm... I knew her in a strange situation; she was trying to save your sister's life from a vampire. Do you remember Ms. Halliwell?" he turned to Piper "We were in a club called The Haven" said Frank.  
  
Piper nodded "Prue was always like that, she worried more about our lives than her own" Piper felt a tear rolling down her face.  
  
Frank saw Piper and started feel awkward "Uhm, anyway, I just came here to show my respects" he sit in the second row.  
  
Paige arrived when the service had already started, but once it was over, she stood up and waited in line to express her condolences to Piper  
  
"I am sorry for your loss, I. I don't know what I can do to make it all better" Paige shrugged  
  
Piper looked at her for a moment and then looked away. "Thank you" she whispered  
  
She was about to let her walk away when she remembered Phoebe's premonition and what Leo had said, that girl in front of her was her sister, better said, her step-sister.  
  
"Paige?"  
  
Piper was about to tell her the truth, but decided not to. She was still in a lot of pain because of Prue and was not willing to replace her.  
  
Paige who was still holding Piper's hand, turned to face the young woman standing in front of her  
  
"Yes, miss Halliwell?" she said with a childish voice.  
  
*Simultaneously at the Haven*  
  
Lillie was sitting near the bar, she was holding a glass with ice looking towards the door to see if Julian appears. Suddenly she felt him and looked behind her  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Lillie.  
  
Julian looked at Lillie and then said "I've thinking about this situation with Joseph. I think the witches could help us destroy him"  
  
Lillie smiled "The witches? Ha! They hate us! Specially that one called Piper. We were the reason of the death of one of her sisters. What makes you think they are going to help us?"  
  
"That's the reason. You know Lillie; humans are too tied with their family bonds. I know you remember that and I'm sure you remember the best way to keep those bonds is revenge. We'll work together with the witches. I'm sure they can be a great help to get Joseph" said Julian.  
  
"How are you gonna get their help?" asked Lillie  
  
"You'll help me" Julian answered  
  
*Back to the church*  
  
Piper stared at Paige, she didn't want to see her anymore. It hurt to know that she was her sister, the one who was going to replace Prue. Piper turned around to see if she could spot Phoebe somewhere, she just saw Leo but she didn't want to talk to him, she was still mad. In that moment Phoebe appeared next to her.  
  
"Phoebe, I think we should go home. I don't want to be here anymore. I am going to bring Prue back even if that is the last thing I ever do" said a very determined Piper  
  
Phoebe took Piper's hand and said "Piper, I know this hurts, but you have to let her go. Prue died and you can't bring her back. If witches could do that, we wouldn't have lost mom or grams"  
  
"She didn't just die. She was murdered, murdered by the same monster who was about to kill me too. I can't understand why he didn't do so" Piper burst into tears again "Phoebe, I could've saved her, but I was too busy worrying about my own pain. I should be the one who is dead not Prue. Why her? I will find a way to bring her back, I'll do anything. Even if I have to give my soul in exchange of her life ..." Piper couldn't talk anymore, she was broken in pieces.  
  
Phoebe held Piper in her arms and pointed her heart "I know this hurts and I can't assure you that the pain will go soon, but it will disappear, Piper, it eventually will. And they are giving us a second chance, a chance to start over again with the help of that girl" Phoebe pointed at Paige "We have the power of three again"  
  
Piper struggled to get away from Phoebe's hug and went to stand near the coffin again.  
  
"I don't want the power of three, I don't want to be a witch, I don't want to live anymore if Prue can't be with us..." Piper stared at Prue's coffin, it was already closed, she couldn't see Prue anymore, but that didn't matter, still she began talking to her deceased sister.  
  
"I can't believe this is the really the end. How can you leave me Prue? How dare you? Don't you see I am nothing without you? How am I supposed to live like this? And now 'they' have sent another sister. Like if anyone could take your place. Don't worry Prue, I will never love this girl like I love you"  
  
Piper felt tears rolling down her cheek, she was sad but angry at the same time, she felt Leo's hand lying on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't Leo!" she yelled and blew up a flower collage there was next to Prue's coffin "See those flowers? That's exactly how my heart is, lying there on the ground for everyone to step on it. I don't mind, my soul is as dead as these roses"  
  
*Simultaneously at Julian's house*  
  
Lillie walked to the basement looking for Daedalus. As usual, he was painting, but this time was different. He was painting the face of a woman that reminds Lillie the face of Joseph's mortal wife. Lillie stood next to Daedalus and asked "Is that Jazmin?"  
  
"It is my vision of Jazmin. She was a beautiful woman" he looked at the painting "What's the problem, Lillie?"  
  
"Julian wants to kill Joseph" she looked at Daedalus smiling "We'll ask the witches for help" she looked at the painting again "I have a very bad memory, tell me again, how did she die?"  
  
The image of Jazmin appeared in his mind. She was a beautiful woman, her eyes where deep green and her hair was long and dark. The image was of a happy woman, laughing and dancing. Then the image changed. It was the same woman, same hair, same face, but she was lying in a street in a rainy day. Her eyes were open and her mouth was slightly open. A drop of blood fell on her cheek. The image opened and we see her throat was cut. Daedalus close his eyes and said "It was a long time ago. I can't remember" then he walked away from Lillie saying "I don't think the witches wanted to help you. But if they want, make sure they will destroy him for all eternity... good day, Lillie" he opened the door for her.  
  
*Back to the church*  
  
Leo felt really sorry for Piper; he couldn't find a way to help his wife and that made him sad.  
  
"Piper honey, let's go home. You need to rest. Tomorrow will be a better day, I promise" Leo said.  
  
Piper stared at Leo "Don't make promises you can't keep, Leo" she said with an angry tone "Tomorrow will be worse than today. I don't want to go home and see her empty bed. I don't want to wake up to find that the coffee hasn't been made and will never be because Prue was the only one who drank it in the morning... Leo, I don't want to go to that cold house I used to call home. Prue once told me that home would be where the heart is, and my heart's far, Leo, very far away. My heart left my body when that monster killed my sister"  
  
Leo took Piper by the hand and orbed her to the manor against her will  
  
"Why did you do that?" yelled Piper "I told you I didn't want to come back here, to this house where everything reminds me of Prue ..." Piper looked around the manor and decided to head into the attic.  
  
"I'll be upstairs. Don't you there following me!" she ordered.  
  
Phoebe arrived to the manor 10 minutes later, she opened the door and saw Leo looking up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, why did you disappear on us like that?" asked Phoebe sounding annoyed "You could've come back to get us. Instead we had to walk here, right Paige?" Phoebe looked at Paige "Paige, this is our... uhm. Piper's husband Leo"  
  
Piper went up to the attic and locked the door so nobody got in. She placed 4 candles on the floor and took the Book of Shadows  
  
"I call you thee, please hear me, bring my sister ..." Piper didn't finish reading the spell when she saw a light appearing.  
  
"Prue?" she asked with her voice full of hope "Oh it's you, Grams. What are you doing here? I called for Prue not you"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Piper. How are you handling it?" asked Grams  
  
"No offense, Grams, but do I look like I am handling it at all?" said Piper in a rude tone "I am sorry. Tell me, have you had a chance to see Prue? Is she alright? Why can't I see her? Is there a way to bring her back? Can I join her?" begged Piper.  
  
"Piper, stop with the nonsenses. You know how Phoebe would feel if you joined Prue? You are confused now. This might seem like the end of the world, but it isn't. You'll get over it" said Grams trying to soothe Piper "Prue is trying to adjust to the new situation, just like you. You are not allowed to see her because seeing her would keep her alive for you"  
  
"But Grams, I won't be able to live without her. I miss her too much" said Piper nearly crying.  
  
"Piper, dear. I know this is hard, especially on you who had always relied on Prue for everything. But remember what Prue told you when your mom died? she said that if you kept clinging to the past, you'd miss the beautiful sunshine in the present. And this is true, dear, you still have Phoebe, cherish your time with her. Spend time with the ones who are still alive and just keep in your heart those who aren't"  
  
Piper smiled, for the first time in a while, she felt like smiling for real.  
  
"Thanks, Grams. You are still a very wise woman. Say hello to Prue from me" Piper blew the candles and remained in the dark thinking about what she had just learned.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	7. The Path of The Innocent

Chapter 7 "The Path of The Innocents"  
  
The next morning Lillie was talking to Cash.  
  
"That's the only way they are going to help us, Cash. We have to risk something" she said.  
  
"Risk their lives? We have to risk something of our own. We can't risk them; it's stupid cause if they fail we fail!" said Cash standing up from his chair.  
  
Lillie's eyes grew green.  
  
"Cash, sit down. Don't you dare calling me stupid, remember who you are talking with" said Lillie in a very low voice.  
  
Cash didn't say a word, just stood there looking at her.  
  
"We have only one opportunity to get Joseph and those witches are our only hope, so stop acting like if they were my poor victims and start thinking like kindred. Remember we have to survive" continued Lillie.  
  
Cash sat again and Lillie's eyes went back to normal.  
  
"You are going to make Joseph believe that Julian is in the house of the witches and that way they will help us" she said.  
  
"Or Joseph will kill them" said Cash in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Lillie stared at him and then he added "Ok, I'll do that"  
  
Meanwhile, some place else, a young Brujah entered in the room where Joseph was.  
  
"Joe. We know where the prince is" the Brujah said.  
  
Joseph stood up from the chair and his eyes grew green.  
  
"Did you find him? Perfect" then he said in a low voice "I will destroy his life like he destroyed mine"  
  
"There's a problem Joe... he's in the house of the witches"  
  
"What witches?" asked Joseph.  
  
"The witches from that club. Remember our first 'date' with the prince? it was in a club called P3 and..."  
  
"If that witch hadn't been there Julian would be dead by now. Yes I remember. Well, then I guess we'll have to handle this little problem" interrupted Joseph smiling.  
  
The house was a big one. Joseph stood still for a long time just looking at it. Then he ordered to his friends to stand outside of every window and he stood in front of the door and then kicked it.  
  
Inside the house he started yelling "Hey Julian!!! don't be afraid!!! I only want to talk to you!!!... Business talk!!!"  
  
Piper was thinking about Prue when she heard a guy's voice yelling something. She opened the attic and rushed downstairs.  
  
"Hey you! What's your problem? We don't know any Julian. Now can you go please, don't you see you are trespassing someone else's property?" yelled Piper who couldn't believe she had to deal with a demon so soon.  
  
Paige turned around to take a look at the demon "Who are you? Why is Piper so angry?" Paige looked down and made a face.  
  
Joseph looked at Paige and said "I am Joseph Reagan. Kindred clan Brujah. And you're gonna be a dead witch if you don't tell me where is Julian!!!"  
  
"Ok, I think someone needs a Midol. We don't know any Julian!" said Piper again "Tell me, what part of that phrase you didn't understand?"  
  
"Hey! Why did you just call me witch?" asked a very confused Paige.  
  
"I have no time to talk to you witches!" said Joseph looking at Paige; then he walked towards Piper and yelled "Guys! Get in here now!"  
  
All the vampires that were outside each window of the house broke the windows and entered at the house. They all surrendered Piper and Paige.  
  
"Register the house. I want Julian alive!" Joseph said.  
  
"JULIAN IS NOT HERE" said Piper lifting her hands trying to freeze the vampires, but her weakness was also reflected on her powers. Piper stared at Joseph and yelled "You were the one who killed my sister! You are very fool to come here, you know? I can assure you one thing, your friends will carry you dead. You killed Prue, now we are going to kill you"  
  
"Your words are though witch! Can you be as though as them?" said Joseph while his eyes grew green. Then he literally flew against Piper. He made a horrible sound, like a tiger's roar and the other vampires attacked Paige.  
  
Piper tried to get away from Joseph's grip "I´m not afraid of you!" said Piper trying to release a hand so she could freeze him "You'll be very sorry once I ... get ... out ... of ... here"  
  
Joseph put his face near Piper's and whispered to her ear "I know who you are. You are the Charmed Ones. But you're not so good without your big sister. Too bad she can't help you anymore" he smiled "But I will let you live if you help me find Julian. He's the real murderer if you analyze the situation"  
  
"Don't you dare mentioning Prue!" said Piper releasing herself, she was stronger when she was angry and that comment had made her furious "You are the one who killed her, why would we help you find this Julian? After all, you are as guilty as he is. Your kind is an evil one. You are nothing but heartless monsters"  
  
"Ok. You don't wanna help me. I guess I'll have to kill you" Joseph took out a knife and was about to kill Piper when a voice stopped him. It was Julian Luna standing in the front door.  
  
"She's not who you want, Brujah" Everybody looked at Julian "I'm here if you want me. But let's go outside. I think we have caused enough pain to these persons"  
  
Paige looked at everyone not knowing what was happening, she was very confused.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked turning to see Joseph "Why do you want to kill Piper with that knife?"  
  
When she said the word 'knife', the object that was in Joseph's hand, appeared in hers "What is this? How did I do that?" asked Paige looking at Leo.  
  
Leo looked at Paige "This is not the right moment to tell you this, but you are a witch, Paige. And that thing you did with the knife is your power"  
  
"A witch? I am a witch? How can I be a witch?" asked a very confused Paige  
  
"Yes, Paige. You are a witch. We can't explain this now because we are about to be killed by these two monsters, but we need your help to get rid of them" said Piper not sounding too convincing. She was still firm on her decision of not letting anyone fill Prue's place.  
  
Piper turned to face Joseph.  
  
"There you have Julian! I told you he wasn't here" Piper turned to see Leo and Phoebe "So, who shall we kill first?" asked Piper.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	8. The Enemy of my Enemy

Chapter 8 "The Enemy of My Enemy"  
  
Leo looked at Piper. "Honey, I don't think there's a need to kill either one of them. They aren't here to hurt you, so my advice is, let them go and work out their problems. I repeat this, Piper, if you don't mess with them, they won't mess with you"  
  
Joseph looked at them and said "Ok enough of this bullshit! I don't care who you are but Julian's friends are my enemies!" then he yelled at the other vampires "Guys!" Each Brujah attacked the witches and Joseph begun fighting with Julian. There was a mess in the manor and Julian was fighting fiercely. There was no doubt that Joseph was stronger than ever.  
  
Julian took Joseph's hand and cut it with a knife. While Joseph screamed in pain the other Brujah looked at him and one of them took Joseph leaving his hand in the floor.  
  
Before he left, Joseph said to Julian "This is only the beginning Luna. I'm gonna make a hell of your life!!!" his eyes were burning.  
  
The other vampires remained attacking Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Then the prince said to Leo "We're not here to cause you any trouble. We will go now because I know this is not your war. But before I go let me ask you... no, let me beg you to help us" Julian's eyes were deep and trustful  
  
Piper froze the whole scene, so she could have a calm talk with her husband and her sisters. "Leo, we are not helping him. He killed Prue. I can't believe he has the guts to come here and ask us to do something for him" said Piper in a stern tone "How do you know this isn't a trap and he is leading us to it? We aren't helping him and that is final" she stated.  
  
"Piper, honey, I am sure that if we help him, his kind will be thankful and they will stop messing with us" said Leo trying to convince Piper "Vampires aren't usually evil, some of them are, but usually they attack when they feel their kind is being threatened, so are we helping him or not?"  
  
Before Piper could answer the question, the whole place got unfrozen again.  
  
Julian looked at Piper and said to her "I don't blame you for being mad at us. We killed your sister. But revenge won't help, believe me, I know. However, if kill someone makes you feel better, kill me. But after we've killed Joseph or he will rule the city and nobody could stop him, not even the Charmed Ones... It's your decision" Julian's eyes were so deep that, for a moment, he made Piper feel what he was feeling.  
  
Piper concentrated on Julian's eyes and then lowered her sight "We will help you. But I warn you, if you even try to put your hands or fangs on any of us, you are history" said Piper "So, what do you want us to do?"  
  
Julian relaxed his eyes and then started talking with a soothing voice "This man is really evil, and violent. He's a real monster. He doesn't care breaking the masquerade and he doesn't care killing. You'll have to be very careful. The only way to kill him is separating his head from his body"  
  
"Ouch that sounds nasty" said Piper picturing the image "And we have to do that? We just have to go look for this guy and cut his head? That sounds easy, maybe if we hurry, we can do this by the end of the day and then ..." Piper looked at Leo and Phoebe "WE CAN START MOURNING PRUE´S DEATH!"  
  
"It's not that simple" said Julian holding Piper's arm to get her looking at his eyes "He has friends. It is not going to be easy. You see what happened last time you confronted him" Julian words were harsh, almost like a father scolding his son.  
  
Piper looked straight into Julian's eyes and sighed "Then tell us, where do we look for him? If we cut his head off, will this be the end of your kind's attacks towards us or will more vampires come and we'll become the official beheaders of San Francisco? Just let us know, because, well, it's not as if we have a life ..."  
  
Lillie appeared suddenly behind Piper and said with a smile in her mouth "This will be the end" then turned to Leo "You kill Joseph, you get rid of all of us"  
  
Julian looked at Lillie with anger but he didn't showed it "What are you doing here?" he asked with a harsh voice.  
  
She smiled to him "I... needed to talk to you" Lillie didn't want him to know she had arranged this "meeting" with Joseph in the manor because that would make the charmed ones change their minds about helping them... besides Julian would be very upset.  
  
Piper looked at Lillie and Julian "Excuse us" she dragged Leo, Phoebe and Paige to the kitchen. "Leo, do you believe them? Do you think we'll get free of these monsters if we help them?"  
  
"Yes, Leo, how do we know they are not leading us into a trap?" said Phoebe with a puzzled look.  
  
Leo got closer to Piper and whispered "Honey, don't call them monsters, they might hear you" and then he raised his voice "I do think we should help them, I can tell they are telling the truth, but I can always ask 'them' if you are supposed to assist these... vampires" after having said the last word, Leo orbed out.  
  
Paige looked everywhere "Whoa, where did he go? What are you people?" She headed to the door "I think it's better if I go now"  
  
"I know I am going to regret this" Piper said to herself.  
  
She went towards Paige and grabbed her arm "You can't go; we need you. If you really are our sister, then you are a witch and we will need the power of three to fight against that vampire" said Piper.  
  
Julian didn't seem pleased with Lillie in the scene but his anger was disguised by indifference "So, what were you going to tell me?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to help you out with the witches... I talked with Daedalus and he's not going to help us" Lillie knew about Julian's anger but she kept talking. "What will happen to these witches after we killed Joseph?"  
  
Julian's face remained expressionless "We'll leave them alone. Just like you told them"  
  
In the kitchen Paige remained silent for a minute and then she spoke out "What did you just call me? I am not a witch! I know that for sure, and... and, how can I be your sister? Are you Patty's girls?"  
  
Phoebe smiled "Yes, we are. Patty was our mom, but she died when we were very young. How do you know about her?"  
  
Paige was beginning to trust Phoebe, so she decided to open up "After my parents died, I wanted to know who my real mom was, so I looked for her all around San Francisco and then I was finally told she had died. I wish I could have met her ..."  
  
Piper cleared her throat to make her sisters focus "Girls, I hate to be the one who breaks this sweet sisterly moment, but we need to kill a vampire, remember?" Piper turned towards Phoebe "Phoebs, please go tell those... people in our living room that we need the location of this fellow and then we'll work on our own" Then Piper turned to Paige and grabbed her hand "Paige, we really need you. Please believe us and try to find out how to use your power, it'll be useful along the fight" Piper gave Paige a fake smile  
  
Back in the living room Lillie looked at Julian and smiled "But if we leave them alone... how will we be sure they won't hunt us down? Apparently these witches are the most powerful source of good that exists so if we leave them alive..." Lillie was abruptly interrupted by Phoebe's presence. She and Julian sensed the witch in the moment she entered the room and both turned towards her with their hypnotic eyes and seemingly-good-intention's face.  
  
"So, what did you decide?" asked Julian "Are you going to help us?"  
  
Phoebe smiled "Yes, we are. But we work at our own pace and all on our own, so we just need the guy's location and we'll be on our way"  
  
Julian was about to say something but Lillie interrupted him speaking fast but clearly "I'm afraid that will be impossible, Miss Halliwell. We don't know where Joseph is and even if we knew, all he wants is to kill Julian. He won't go with you at least you have what he wants" she looked at Julian with a smile.  
  
Julian looked at Lillie and then at Phoebe "She's right Miss Halliwell, you'll need me" his dark eyes were looking straight to Phoebe's, as if trying to read her mind.  
  
Piper and Paige headed to the living room "Phoebs, have you told them how we work?"  
  
Phoebe nodded while she stared at Julian's eyes, somehow she couldn't lower her sight "They say they don't know where the demon ... well, the vampire is, and they are right, we need a bait, so we should better bring him with us"  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe in disbelief "No,no,no,no,no. We have always worked alone, we don't need this guy, not even for finding the monster. We can scry for him" She turned to face Julian and Lillie "If you really need our help, then it's our way or no way, got it?"  
  
Julian and Lillie both smiled at the same time. It was obvious that these witches believed in their great powers and for now, it was better that they do what Piper said, later they'll understand the danger of fighting alone against Joseph.  
  
"If that's how you feel" said Lillie.  
  
"Well, yes of course. Just let us know when the job's done" said Julian still smiling.  
  
Piper smiled feeling proud of herself "Alright, then we are on our way. I just need the sword that is in the attic" With that said, she went upstairs.  
  
Paige looked around without understanding what was happening. She turned to Julian and Lillie "Who are you two again? How did I get involved in the whole thing?"  
  
Julian looked at her. That girl seemed confused by the scene, it was weird that she was one of the mighty Charmed ones "I'm sorry, I think I haven't introduced myself properly" he stretched out his hand "My name is Julian Luna and the lady next to me is Lillie Langtry"  
  
Paige stretched her hand "Nice to meet you. I am Paige Matthews. Why do you need the help of a regular social worker like me?"  
  
Lillie smiled at the girl that seemed to be completely out of the show "Frankly, Miss Mathews I don't think you're a 'regular' person at all" then walked towards her and whispered in her ear "I'm sure your sisters will explain you everything but right now we need to feed, you know since we are vampires" Lillie seemed pleased spooking this girl.  
  
Paige closed her eyes and whispered "No, please, don't drink my blood" Paige began to whimper "Please, please, I am begging you"  
  
Piper was walking down the stairs when she heard Paige's voice. She rushed down and saw Lillie's fangs getting closer to Paige's neck "What is going on here? Get away from her! I knew we couldn't trust you! Once a monster, always a monster" Piper pointed the sword to Lillie "One move and I chop your head off"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	9. For The End Is Coming

Chapter 9 "For The End Is Coming"  
  
Julian put his finger on the end of the sword looking friendly to Piper "There's no need of getting defensive. Miss Langtry was just joking" He didn't turned his eyes off Piper's.  
  
Piper lowered her sight and then looked again at Julian "You can't fool me! I saw what that woman, if you can call her that, was doing to Paige. Get out of my house this instant before I use my powers on you! I can't believe we were about to help you!"  
  
Lillie looked at Piper "Miss Halliwell. I'm sorry if I scared you. It was a bad joke, please forgive me. Don't let this 'inconvenient' ruin our deal. We really need you" Although her words were humble, the voice showed no regret "And please don't call me monster" Lillie added, a little bit tired of all this.  
  
Piper felt that Lillie's apology was sincere, so she added "Alright, we will help you. But bare this in mind, one more of those bad jokes and you'll be looking for your head at the other end of the street, understood?" She turned to Julian "And that goes for you too!"  
  
"Understandably, Miss Halliwell. We'll leave now" said Julian calmed as if nothing had happened.  
  
Piper opened the door and said "You are not invited back again" Piper half- smiled "That'll teach them"  
  
"We'll see you soon" said Lillie smiling to everyone then she and Julian left the manor.  
  
Leo orbed back to the manor "I am sorry for having taken so long, but I needed to find out if you should help them or not" Leo looked around "By the way, where are they?"  
  
Piper smiled proudly "I kicked them out of the house. The woman was about to drain Paige. But don't worry, Leo, we are still helping them"  
  
Leo went over to Paige "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"  
  
Paige shook her head "But ... I don't understand. Why do you need my help? I don't have powers like you say I do"  
  
Phoebe got closer to Paige "You do, hun, you can channel your energy to make objects come to you"  
  
"Ok, we'll explain everything on the way. Phoebe, get that ax. Leo, where is that vampire we are supposed to kill? Paige, come with me The sooner we get rid of this vampire, the sooner we'll go back to our regular life"  
  
"Hold on, honey, you cannot do this alone. You only have one active power. What if he isn't alone? what if he has his own gang? You need the people who ask you to do this so they can back you up" said Leo trying to make Piper understand "You are not invincible, Piper"  
  
Piper sighed "Leo, you either help us or you stand back. I want to get over this as soon as I can, so where is this guy?"  
  
Phoebe whispered to Paige "Please forgive my sister, I think she has a bad case of PMS. She is usually very nice"  
  
*Simultaneously outside the manor*  
  
Julian took Lillie by the arm violently and spoke loud to her "What the hell were you thinking? Your stupid joke almost left us helpless"  
  
"Stop it! You know we need their help and you let them work by themselves! that'll take so much time. Time that we don't have!" said Lillie releasing her arm violently as well.  
  
"Cash will help us. Tell him to prepare the Gangrels. And this is the last time you ruin the plan because of some stupid game with the witches!" said Julian looking at her with his eyes burning.  
  
*Back to the manor*  
  
Leo shook his head at the stubbornness of his wife "Okay, sweetie, be it as you wish" he saw Piper smile "This guy will be at a club called The Haven, but I don't think it is such a good idea to vanquish him there, in a public place "Leo saw Piper rolling her eyes and about to disagree "But, I will orb you there"  
  
The Gangrels were already in the Haven. The air felt tense and Lillie was just waiting for the show to start. From the bar she could see Julian arriving with Caitlin. "What the hell was he thinking?" she thought "She's endangering the masquerade by bringing that woman here"  
  
She walked towards them and held Julian's arm while saying to Caitlin "Hi, can I borrow your boyfriend?" then she whispered to Julian "What are you doing? she's a reporter!"  
  
Julian knew the danger of bringing a human reporter to a possible field of war but he really needed to spend some time with Caitlin, these last days were full of work and trouble and she was his only bond to humanity. He just hoped to have enough time to talk to her about their relationship before Joseph show up. He wasn't going to waste time talking to Lillie.  
  
"Yes, I know she's a human reporter" he said in a calmed voice "I know what I'm doing" then without waiting for Lillie to say something back he went back to Caitlin. Unfortunately Joseph was already there and both Julian and Lillie sensed his presence.  
  
Joseph and his friends were entering the Haven. "What a lovely place" said Joseph "It's a shame we can't stay too long. There's Julian" He approached quietly to Julian and Caitlin.  
  
"Joseph, you're not welcome here" said Julian.  
  
"I know. I just love to do things I shouldn't" said Joseph, then came closer to Julian and whispered "Do you wanna fight here? or do we need privacy? Anyway I'll kill you" then he looked at the Prince's eyes and laughed.  
  
Piper let go Leo's hand when they arrived at The Haven. She froze the entire place, put the end of the sword on Joseph's neck and then unfroze him "Mister, you are in big trouble! You are going to regret ever having met the Charmed Ones! Do you have a last wish?"  
  
Joseph looked at Piper maliciously "Yes. Say hello to your death sister for me" he snapped his finger and one of his friends punched Piper in the face.  
  
When Piper dropped the sword Joseph grabbed it and almost cut Julian's head but Lillie unfroze and stopped him.  
  
Joseph laughed louder and then turned to Lillie "What Lillie? Are you being loyal to your prince? Or it's something else?"  
  
Piper shook her head to regain her conscience "Don't you dare mentioning Prue, you monster!!" Piper tried to freeze him again but she only managed to explode a chair next to him "That was only a taste of what I can do with you!"  
  
He turned to Piper "You still here? Why don't you just die? Fast like the other witch?"  
  
Piper panted loudly "I told you not to talk about my sister!" She channeled all her energy to blow Joseph up but she wasn't successful "You killed the most precious person for me, now I am going to kill you. I will make you feel miserable, I will make you suffer!"  
  
Julian who was already unfrozen punched Joseph and he fell on a chair, meanwhile Julian tried to calm Piper "Stop it! Listen you have to unfreeze my friends. You cannot kill Joseph by yourself. We'll help you" he looked deeply at her but still he didn't hypnotize her.  
  
Phoebe got closer to Piper "He is right, we cannot kill him by ourselves. They know him better, they know his weakness and we can use that"  
  
Piper shook her head "No, Phoebs, we need to get the dirty job done on our own. He was the one who killed Prue. I want to feed on the pleasure it gives me to see him suffer"  
  
"Listen; you stubborn girl! if you want to kill Joseph you'll have to accept our help! Otherwise the only person who will suffer is you! Believe me I know Joseph and even Julian is afraid of him!" said Lillie nearly yelling at Piper.  
  
Piper chuckled at what Lillie had just said "Listen, I am not afraid of anyone! I am already death inside, so he won't make me suffer anymore. Then, what can this lousy vampire do to me? "  
  
In that instant Joseph got Piper by the throat and lifted her. Then, with a smile in his face, he said "Oh! So the little witch thinks I can't make her suffer? Oh! How wrong you are!" then he smashed her against the bar and the complete place unfroze.  
  
Piper gave a little cry of pain, but came back to her feet in a matter of seconds. "Oh look, the mean vampire smashed me against the bar, I am so hurt" said Piper with sarcasm "Now I am really afraid of him" She rolled her eyes "That's the best you can do?" Piper lifted her hands and with a little explosion threw Joseph against the wall "Who is afraid now?"  
  
"Listen. I have no problems with you. Just leave and I won't kill you" said Joseph from the floor.  
  
"You may not have a problem with me, but I do have issues with you! Don't you get it? I am only here to take revenge on my sister's death. Maybe you don't realize it, but you killed the most wonderful person there was" Piper tried to hold her tears, so she wouldn't seem weak "You are pure evil and as a messenger of good, I am here to make sure you won't ever kill again!" Piper took the axe Phoebe was holding and pointed it onto Joseph "This blade will make you pay, you murderer!"  
  
Joseph laughed sarcastically at Piper's soulful speech "Oh I'm touched. You know what will make you feel better? a visit to your beloved sister!!!" then his eyes turned green and his fangs appeared but that was only a distraction because in that moment two of Joseph's friends stabbed Piper with knives. One from the left and the other from the right.  
  
Meanwhile Lillie looked at Julian with disbelief, All the people in the Haven was staring at the strange fight "Julian, there are humans here!!! Joseph will break the masquerade!" then she turned to Phoebe "Can't you freeze the place, witch?"  
  
"No, I don't have that power, Piper is the one who can freeze this place, but she can also blow the whole club up" Phoebe said with a smile "Tell us, what can we do to kill this enemy? I know Piper won't listen, but I will"  
  
Julian looked at Phoebe. Now he seemed afraid, the masquerade was in real danger now "The only way to kill a kindred is cutting his head off but Joseph is very strong. First I have to fight with him"  
  
Then Piper fell to the floor and saw the blood running from both sides of her body. Between sobs and breathes of agony, she said "You think you've won, but actually, you've d-o-n-e m-e a f-a-v-o-r" Piper closed her eyes and let her hands loose. She felt how she was dragged towards a white light, but something or someone stopped her. "Prue? Is that you?"  
  
Phoebe ran to Piper and tried to wake her up, but she realized it was too late. "Please, don't die" She turned to Joseph "You just killed my sister! Now, you will have to deal with me!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	10. I Will Always Love You

Chapter 10 "I Will Always Love You"  
  
Prue smiled and took Piper's hand "Yes, sweetie, I am here. But you have to go back and be with Phoebe. She needs you"  
  
"No, Prue, I want to be here with you. I can't go back. Life without you makes no sense. Besides, we will get killed soon, because you were the most powerful witch, without you, we are just a couple of practitioners" said Piper crying.  
  
Prue spoke to Piper with her usual sweetish stern tone "Piper, listen to me, you are now the most powerful witch there is. You will be as good as me, or even better" Prue smiled "You still have a lot to live for, Piper, you will get pregnant very soon. And that little girl will need her mommy" Then, she took Piper's hand again "It is not good to cling to the past. Remember everything I taught you and then, live your life as if I had never gone. Something that I learned being here is that we never die, I will always be there with you, whenever you need me. But now, it is your turn to take my place and be that special sister to Phoebe. I will always love you, sis"  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe was trying to fight her own demon.  
  
"Oh! Those witches keep coming like flies to the honey" said Joseph with a sigh, then he kicked Phoebe and when she was in the floor he got closer and whispered to her ear "How about being like me? Wouldn't be that ... nice?" his green eyes where so intense that Phoebe couldn't move, his fangs were getting closer to her neck.  
  
Piper went back to her body. She took a deep breathe to fill her lungs with air again and stood up, just in time to save Phoebe "Hey you! Get away from my sister!" Piper smiled "No, I am not dead, I couldn't be more alive. Now, if you have a problem, come to me and leave Phoebe alone"  
  
"Well, well, the witch is back! Come play with me" Joseph literally flew against Piper to bite her.  
  
Piper froze him in the air and then went over to Lillie and Julian "I admit it, I was being a fool thinking I could kill him all alone. Now I need your help. What do we do first?"  
  
"First of all you'll have to freeze the whole place!" said Lillie thinking in keeping the masquerade.  
  
"I'll have to fight to make him weak" said Julian and in that moment Joseph unfroze, he was a very strong kindred.  
  
Piper froze The Haven again and then unfroze Lillie and Julian "Ok, I will let you fight, I guess you know what you are doing. I am unfreezing him now, be ready" She unfroze Joseph and the rest of the club remained frozen.  
  
"So, the witch finally realized she cannot fight with me?" said Joseph smiling then turned to Julian "So, I guess we'll finally have our show!" without saying something else Joseph attacked Julian fiercely Both were throwing bites and all that could be heard was growls and gasps. Julian was very strong but Joseph needed revenge and that make him feel stronger. Joseph saw the sword that had Phoebe and took it fast, then pointed it at Julian.  
  
"You'll die Prince!" yelled Joseph.  
  
But he liked the fun and instead of cutting Julian's head he impaled him. Julian cried out loud but rapidly took out the sword, the bleed was intense but Julian kept fighting. Joseph was stronger than ever and he took a knife from the bar and threw it to Julian but he got it with the hand and threw it back at Joseph's chest, he bleed but it stopped instantaneously. Julian was very tired and still bleeding.  
  
Lillie took the sword and tried to kill Joseph but he got her and smashed her against the wall saying "None of your business, Toreador!" then he looked at Julian who was still bleeding and said "It was a pleasure to play with you but I have something more important to do... like ruling this city" he took the sword again and run towards Julian yelling "This is your end, Prince!!!!"  
  
Piper froze the scene "Phoebe, quick, get the innocent away before this vampire unfreezes"  
  
Phoebe took Julian by the arms and with a great effort, she took him away from the sword "Ok, he'll be safe here"  
  
Piper unfroze the whole place and told Joseph "Hey, I guess it's 2 versus 0, huh? I am starting to like this game"  
  
"You again?" said Joseph with his face distorted with anger "This time I'll make sure every piece of you is away from the other!" he jumped on Piper with the sword in his hands ready to kill her.  
  
Paige remembered what Piper had told her at the manor and decided to give it a try "Channel your energy to the desired object" she said to herself "Sword!" Nothing happened "Focus ... Sword" This time the object appeared in her hands "Great, Paige, you did it" she congratulated herself "Piper, catch!" she threw her the sword.  
  
Piper caught the sword and got closer to Joseph "This is your end, vampire!" She took the sword and without thinking twice, she cut his head off  
  
"Ok, that was messy" She turned to Julian "Is that all? Is he dead now?"  
  
Julian was breathing slowly but he was still alive he looked at Piper and smiled "Yes, he's dead now" then looked at Lillie.  
  
Lillie quickly cut her hand and offered her blood to Julian "This will make you feel better"  
  
Piper smiled and went to Phoebe "I guess we are still the Mighty Charmed Ones, huh?" She took Phoebe's hand "Honey, I am really sorry about my behavior lately, I haven't felt like myself since Prue died, but that's gonna change. Now it's my job to take care of you" She turned to Paige "and you. You did a great job, worthy of a Charmed One. Welcome to the family, Paige. I'd love to get to know you"  
  
Paige nodded and smiled at Piper "Thank you, Piper. It will be nice having a family again... But there is something I don't understand, do we have to help this kind of people everyday?"  
  
Phoebe laughed "Yes, I am afraid so, Paige. But the job is rewarding, believe me" Then she turned to Lillie "We are sorry we destroyed your club like this, but it was worthy, right?"  
  
Lillie looked at Phoebe "We have to protect the masquerade" she said in a rude tone "Our identity, otherwise you humans will hunt us down... all the people that's here must forget what happened" then turned to Piper "How are we supposed to erase 100 people's mind?"  
  
Julian, who was recovering thanks to Lillie's blood, said "We have the ability to erase people's memories but it takes a lot of time an effort... if we break the masquerade, we die"  
  
"I know a way to erase people's memories, but we need you to promise that you won't go after us once we've helped you" said Piper looking from Julian to Lillie and the other way around.  
  
"You have my word" said Julian standing up from the floor "but you won't go after us either. And you will not tell a single person about us" Julian was looking at Piper directly with a look that was so deep and intense that he could've hypnotize her in that moment but he didn't.  
  
"I cross my heart. I won't mention this ever again. And about us coming after you, don't worry, we won't do that. I'd like to forget this ever took place" Piper sighed and called Leo "My husband here will help you erase their memories"  
  
Julian looked at Lillie and nodded, both knew what were thinking. Then he looked at Piper and said "Yes, thank you"  
  
Leo put everyone into a trance and proceeded to erase their memories, being careful only to erase that day's memories and not their whole life's  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Julian" said Lillie "These witches are very powerful and they can be great enemies"  
  
Julian didn't look at Lillie "Don't worry Lillie. We are the bad guys, these witches will keep their word" then he turned and look at Lillie with a smile "Thank you"  
  
"For what?" asked Lillie  
  
"For saving my life" said Julian. Lillie smiled and kissed him and surprisingly he kissed her back, then she said "It was a pleasure, my prince"  
  
"Piper, honey, I hope we don't get in trouble because of this. You know I am not allowed to use this power carelessly"  
  
Piper kissed Leo "Don't worry, we've broken so many rules that I don't think they'll notice" She laughed and kissed him again  
  
THE END  
  
For more info about Kindred: The Embraced visit this site: 


End file.
